Jealous? Pfft No Way
by BALLofSONSHINE
Summary: We all know Sonny is in denial with her feelings for Chad, but how long can she hold those feelings in when she find out Selena is dating Chad? ONE-SHOT! please R


Jealous? Pfft. No Way

~One shot~

**Disclaimer: Do Not Own a Thing, well i did, but that day is gone now. What happened you ask? NOTHING! DON'T GO THERE! STOP LIVING IN THE PAST!**

**Sorry, kidding. I, i don't know what got into me...**

**Hehe.**

**Anyhoo... Hehe, i love that word. ANYHOO. **

**Ok, so this is a one shot. After 'Battle of the Networks Stars' (which was my favourite episode until 'Guess who's coming to Guest starring' came along) **

*******

"I knew it," Tawni muttered, waving her cocoa mocoa cocoa lipstick in my face. "I told you i'm always right. Ha, and this time it was just a wild guess. Am i good or am i good?"

I rolled my eyes and shook my head, "No, you are wrong Tawni. Who in their right mind would think i am j-jealous of that?"

Tawni smiled and poked herself with her lipstick, "Uh, well ME! Duh!"

I folded my arms; i couldn't believe she was accusing me of being jealous! I am soooo not...

"But, i'm not," I said in my high pitched tone of voice.

"Ha! You're using the high pitched denial voice! You're a liar!" Tawni was smirking ad she danced around the room.

"Why are you so happy?" I asked her, venom spiting from my voice.

"Because i am right, this just proved that Tawni Hart is always right... and pretty!"

I rolled my eyes. "Well this time you were wrong!" I told her smirking.

She shook her head and wound up her lipstick, looking at it. "No, i'm definitely right. It's not hard to figure out."

"Well, i'm not."

"Ah, yeah, you are," Tawni is so annoying. She thinks she knows everything in the world, but she's not even close.

"How?" I squeaked.

She sighed. "Knowing you, you'd be jealous if anyone kissed Chad. But this was Selena Gomez!"

She walked to the other side of the room, "That doesn't make sense, how do you know if i am jealous or not just because Selena kissed him before i did?"

She smiled and put a hand on my shoulder, "Sweetie, if you've been in the acting business as long as me, you know these things. You get to know people, and i know you, and you like Chad."

"I'm not denying that part Tawns, i'm denying the fact that i am jealous! So what if i think Chad's a teeny bit cute, it's a crush. I'll get over it. I am NOT jealous of Selena Gomez kissing Chad!"

"Denial," she said in a sing song voice. I rolled my eyes and grabbed my jacket. "Oh, so you're not? So you don't mind that Chad and Selena is an item? That their cut couple name is Chelena?"

I turned to her, "They've got a cute couple name?" I said, waving my hands in the air.

Tawni nodded, smiling. "It doesn't bother you in the slightest that they could be _more _than just good friends? That one day they will be married and you will have to live your life, day, after day, after day, wondering what it would've been like if you chose to tell him you liked him? Wishing that you could turn back time and redo your life?"

I raised any eyebrow, "It's like you can see into my brain," i said, a scared look on my face. "How do you do that?"

"I got it from Selena," She told me, "You spend one day shopping with her and you get all these bad habits and her evil-ness rubbed on you. She is an evil influence."

"Right..."

"Anyway, do you want that to happen?" She asked me, looking forward at nothing.

"Well, n-no..."

She smiled, "And why is that?"

"Because i may have feelings for him..." I whispered.

"May?" She asked, crossing her arms.

I groaned and stomped my foot. "Fine, ok, you win! I'm jealous," I told her, waving my hands around again.

"Good girl. I told you..." I cut her off.

"That Tawni Hart is always right..." She coughed and i sighed, "And... pretty..."

She smiled and walked out without another word.

I sighed and fell back into my chair.

"Hey Sonny," i heard his voice ring through my head. I sighed and turned towards the door and there he was, leaning against the doorframe.

"Hi," i muttered a very un-warm and unfriendly greeting.

He smirked and headed to me, "Thanks for setting me up with Selena," he said, smiling and winking.

I raised my eyebrows, "I didn't set you up with her!" I complained, snarling at him.

"Oh, you did, you just don't know it." I crossed my arms and he continued. "You see, if you never came to So Random i would have never of done my movie, and never doing my movie equals in no Selena, no Selena equals... no... Selena..." He looked up at the roof, totally confused.

"Yeah, sure, whatever Chad," I said, telling him to get out.

"So, thanks for setting us up," he winked at me and clicked his fingers, leaving quickly.

I sighed and my phone rang.

"WHY WON'T YOU PEOPLE JUST LEAVE ME ALONE?" I yelled when i answered it.

There was silence and i pulled the phone back, looking at the caller ID.

"Selena?" I asked, slowly and carefully.

"_Hey... Sonny... is this a bad time?"_ She asked. I cleared my throat.

"Um, no, not at all. Well, yeah kind of..."

"_Do you want me to call back when you..."_ she trailed off.

"No, it's fine. I had a little... argument with Chad." Even though it wasn't really an argument, what was i going to say?

"_Oh hey, thanks for bringing that up. I need to tell you something... me and Chad..."_ i cut her off, knowing where this is going.

"I know, i know, you are an item, are made for each other, perfect, blah, blah, blah. I've been through this before."

There was a quiet laughter. _"No, silly. I was going to say that i wanted to borrow an outfit for my date tomorrow night with Chad."_

I almost jumped through the phone, trying to reach out and strangle her, "_Really_?" I asked. You could hear the fake enthusiasm in my voice.

"_Yes, really. Do you have anything?"_

"Well, you know how you said Chad and i are perfect for each other?" i asked her, fiddling with my fingers.

"_Yes, of course, and i still believe it. But since you didn't want him... hey i don't know what this has to do with the outfit..." _i cut her off again.

"No, i'm trying to say that i want to give him and i a chance."

She laughed. _"No, I'm dating him. You can't ask me to dump him because you want him all of a sudden. Actually, i reckon this is because you're jealous."_

"Jealous? Pfft, no way!" I said in my denial voice.

"_You're not fooling anyone," _She told me and I bit my lip.

"You don't know me Selena Gomez!" I yelled into the phone and hung up quickly.

I put it down and got up, running across the other side of the room and stood there, waiting.

Then my phone rang, right on cue.

I looked over at the caller ID. I rolled my eyes and walked out, leaving it ringing.

I sighed and walked into the cafeteria and dawdled over to Tawni and the gang.

"Hey," i sighed.

"Hey guys, look who returned! Little miss denial pants!" Tawni said, laughing in between breaths.

"Tawni! I am NOT in denial," I didn't use the denial voice that time and she raised an eyebrow.

"Faker, you can't suddenly un-like someone!"

I smirked at her, "Actually you can. And i did, so, end of story!"

I sat down next to Tawni and she smirked, holding her phone towards me...

"What... are you doing?" I asked her and she smiled.

"I'm getting you to admit on camera that you are jealous of Selena Gomez!" She said, holding the phone to my face.

"I'm not jealous! And even if i was would you think i would admit to you? 'I am jealous of Selena Gomez'?" I drew quotation marks in the air.

Suddenly a hand came down on my shoulder and i jumped out of my skin.

"So, you **are** jealous?" Chad said, smiling away at me. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms.

"No Chad, i was simply stating to Tawni that i am not jealous. I am sick and tired of people saying that i am jealous, it' been going on all day!"

Chad pulled up a chair and looked me in the eyes, "Sonny, there is no use of hiding it. Don't you think that you are hiding your feelings from the world? That you are scared of admitting your feelings because you are frightened about what will happen afterwards?"

I raised an eyebrow and nodded slowly.

"Well, you shouldn't do that. Because one day when you hide your feeling from your true love, he will never know you like him," He is very heart-felt.

"I, i don't like you," i whispered.

"There you do again. I won't leave you, because i know you like me and i want to get you to admit it. Because, i like you too Sonny."

My eyes widened and I jumped up, he got up too.

"Wha..." he cut me off.

"I like you too," he said quickly, his eyes big and shining brightly.

"You..." he cut me off again.

"Yes, i like you. No, actually..." he paused and i bit my lip. "I think i may _love _you."

I gasped and he walked backwards.

"Yeah, i do..." he said, shaking his head.

"I... I... i love you too..." I choked out and he smiled and walked back some more.

"Good."

"Good," I said smiling.

I glanced back at Tawni whose eyes kept darting back and forth between us.

"Good," he said, backed up to the wall.

"Good," I said as he turned and opened the doors, heading out.

"So we're good?" He asked, walking away.

"Oh we're..." I paused as he disappeared, "WAIT CHAD!" I yelled.

I ran out and through the halls when two arms grabbed my around the waist.

I jumped and i heard a chuckle.

"Jesus Chad, you scared me!" I growled and he spun me around in his arms.

"Hey, why did you run off?" I asked him.

"I didn't, i just didn't want to kiss you in front of all those eyes." He shivered and i did too.

"You... you are going to ki..." He cut me off with his lips on mine.

He wrapped one arm around me and pulled me up so he didn't have to slouch.

We pulled away and i shivered as a tingling feeling went down my spine.

"Wow," I mouthed and he let me go.

"Yeah," he breathed.

"But you're dating..." He cut me off.

"No i wasn't, this was all Selena's plan to get us together." He told me and a smile played at my lips.

"I hate her," i said, looking away from him.

"Yeah but, it worked. I was in on it; she said i had to because i am 'so stupid and blind.' Even though that doesn't make sense. She told me that we were both madly in love with each other but one of us had to step forward for both of us to see."

I nodded and smiled wider.

"But why were you along in..." he cut me off once again and i scowled.

"She made me. She said if i didn't them she would sell a video she taped when we were arguing about my movie. That would have been disaster."

I pulled him into a hug and he chuckled.

"I love you. But you better stop cutting me off when i'm talking of else!" I hissed and he nodded, drawing an x when his heart is.

"I promise i won't."

I smiled and he smiled.

"Oh, and i love you back, Sonshine."

***

**That's all folks.**

**Remember to review!**

**Please, do it for this little guy, *holds up cute puppy* if you don't review them they're going to put her to sleep! Please review and save this cut puppies life!**

**Haha.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~littlemisssmiley123~**


End file.
